


Push and pull like a magnet

by Sumthincool



Series: In love with the shape of you [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Chases, F/M, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Guns, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Shooting, Virginity, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumthincool/pseuds/Sumthincool
Summary: Your father owes the mafia money so Kyungsoo takes you to get your father to pay. That doesn't work out and Chanyeol has to keep you safe from your fathers men.





	1. Plans go wrong.

Day one

"Come in" Kyungsoo said.

You were sitting on the leather couch in an office that belonged to the leader of the Korean mafia, Do Kyungsoo. He had explained to you that your father had borrowed money from the mafia and was trying to get out of paying it back so he had to hold you 'hostage' to persuade him. By that he meant that you would come to no harm but you wouldn't be able to go home until he paid. He told you he was going to have you dropped off at a 'holding' location where you would be safe and he was having you driven there by his best driver, who walked in after Kyungsoo invited him.

You look over at a man who is WAY too attractive to be in the Korean mafia. This man should be a model or something. Your eyes glide up him smoothly taking in his formal but work appropriate uniform, all in black. He held a hat that was kind of shaped like a pilot's hat, it was also black and had a small sliver plaque on the front that had a symbol engraved into it, you assumed that was the symbol for the drivers. His dark hair is styled slightly, his eyes are dark brown, his complexion is fair, and his lips are a soft rose colour.

Kyungsoo explains the situation to the driver then turns towards you to introduce you.

"Y/N," Kyungsoo says, walking towards you, the driver a step behind him "This is Chanyeol, he's the most trustworthy of my drivers, he will keep you safe until you get to the holding location"

You stand up to greet him and then he nearly winds you by flashing you the best smile on earth. You thank the gods its harder than having a cute boy smile at you to make you blush. You smile back at him. "Chanyeol right?"

He nods, then he looks at Kyungsoo as if he's checking that nothing further is needed before leading you out of the building and to the car. He walks with his hand behind your back but doesn't actually touch you. When the two of you get to the car he opens the back door for you and waits for you to get in so he can close the door to.

You watch him walk around the car and get in the drivers seat. He takes his hat off and drops it in the seat next to him before pulling his seat-belt on and starting the car. He looks up into the rear-view mirror at you. "Seat-belt please"

You had been so busy looking at him you almost didn't catch what he said. "Wh-?" you look around yourself and realize what he was asking you to do. "Oh sorry" you say, pulling the seat-belt across you and buckling it up.

He waits for you before turning on his signal light and pulling out of the parking space. He drives in silence for a while before looking at you in the rear-view mirror. "Do you need anything before we leave the city?"

You had been looking out the side window when he spoke, his voice pulling you out of your thoughts. Your eyes move to the rear-view mirror where you can see his face clearly and notice he has a bit of colour crawling up his neck. You stair at him for a moment before realizing he must not have many long trips with women and he isn't sure how to ask if you need any lady products. "No, I'm okay" 

He nods, looking relieved, as his eyes focus back on the road. "Okay. I'll stop and get us something to eat before we leave the city and a few supplies for the road. Anything particular you'd like to eat?"

"Anything's good. I'm not fussy" You say, leaning against the door and looking out the window.

The ride is quiet till he pulls into a gas station. Chanyeol unbuckles his seat belt and turns in his seat to look at you. "I'm going to fill the car and pick up some stuff, did you want to come in with me?"

You look at him, surprised he turned to look at you. You had been in a trance, curled up against the door while he drove to the outskirts of the city so him leaning into the back seat to look at you was slightly alarming. "Oh, uh... Sure." You say, shrugging.

"Okay wait here for just a sec okay?" He asks. 

You nod and he gives you one of those killer smiles again before putting his had back on and getting out of the car. You push yourself off the door and stretch. When Chanyeol is done filling the tank with gas he hangs the pump up and opens your door for you. You take the hand he offers to help you out of the car. He closed the door behind you and walks with you into the gas station store.

You put your hand on his arm to get his attention and point towards the bathrooms before walking away from him so he knows you aren't running off. He nods and, even though you'd never know it, makes sure he keeps an eye on the bathroom doors while circling the shop, grabbing more food than the two of you could possibly eat. He's at the counter when you walk out of the bathroom and you walk up to him.

He looks over at you "Get yourself a drink, I didn't know what you wanted" 

"Are you sure? You don't need to spend money on me" you say, a worried tone in your voice. 

He smiles again, god how can anyone get use to that beautiful smile. "Its okay Its Kyungsoo's treat."

"Oh, okay" you say before walking away from him to go get a drink. 

Chanyeol is leaning against the counter, watching you, when you get back with your drink, the rest of the stuff in white plastic bags waiting to be paid for. 

"Sorry," you say placing the drink on the counter "They have allot of choices"

He smiles and holds money out to the man behind the counter without taking his eyes off of you "Its okay." He hands you back your drink and grabs the bags, telling the man to keep the change.

Outside the sky has grown dark with rain clouds. You notice Chanyeol frown at the sky as you two walk back to the car. You open the door to the back seat because his hands are full. You scoot in and hold your hand out to him to take the bags and place them in the back with you. He hesitates for a moment, not expecting you to offer to help.

"Thanks." He says, bending a bit to look into the car at you.

You place the last bag on your left, behind the driver seat, then look over at him giving a little smile.

He closes the door and hurries around the car as the sky starts opening up and raining down on him. He tosses the hat into the seat next to his and pulls the door shut. "Burgers?" He asks, putting the car into gear and rolling forward while he buckles his seat belt.

"Sure" You say, sliding into the middle of the back seat and buckling up.

He pulls into the fast food drive-through across the road and orders a few burgers handing you the bag when its handed into his window. He pulls back onto the road in the direction of the holding location before asking you to hand him one. You eat a burger in the time it takes him to finish two, there is still one left in the bag so you fold the bag around the last one and reach forward to put it on the seat next to his hat. He looks quickly from the road to you a few times to see what you're doing. You lean back, watching him look from the burger to you in the rear-view mirror. 

The drive is quiet for about an hour, you notice Chanyeol looking into the rear-view mirror at appropriate intervals, his eyes flicking over to look at you each time. You deduce that the trip is going to take at least till night fall from the way he pulls his tie loose and the amount of food he picked up at the gas station. So instead of siting in awkward silence you decide to strike up a conversation with your driver. You just had to come up with a topic. Ah! Got it.

You lean forward so your head could rest on his shoulder if you leaned to one side. "Is your job dangerous?"

He jumps in his seat, moving closer to the door and looking at you with wide eyes. He looks back at the road, placing a hand over his heart. "Don't sneak up on me!"

"Sorry" you say, leaning back a bit. 

He looks over his shoulder at you "What did you ask?"

You move as far forward as your seat-belt will allow. "I was just wondering if your job was dangerous"

"Oh, well on a scale from 1 to 10, ten being the most dangerous job you can have mine is about a 6" he says, looking at the road as he talks. "I transport dangerous people like Kyungsoo but those jobs are less dangerous than you'd think."

You nod. "Oh, okay"

"Why?" He asks, looking over at you quickly.

"It had been quiet for a long time, and that was the first conversation piece I could think of" You say.

"Sorry about that, I don't usually have passengers talking to me unless they are giving me directions or a location to drive to." He says.

"That's okay." you say, grabbing his hat out of the front seat and putting it on.

He looks over at your arm as you snatch his hat then his eyes flick up to the mirror as you straighten your back to look at yourself. You notice him smiling at you.

"It looks better on you than it does on me" He says.

"I don't know, its quite cute on you" You say, still looking at yourself in his mirror. You notice him look at the road with a stiff movement, and when your eyes shift across the mirror to look at him you realize he's blushing. You smile and lean back in your seat. "Do you not think you look cute in your hat?"

He shrugs "I don't know, its just my work uniform."

You tip your head to the side, trying to see around his chair, wishing you were in the front seat. "Well if no one has told you before, you look very good in your uniform"

You think you see him bite his bottom lip, but you cant be sure. His face is a rosy pink from the compliment and he shifts uncomfortable in his seat. "Uh..." he clears his throat. "Thank you"

~*~*~ 

Chanyeol ended up pulling over a few hours later at a pit stop, you both used the bathroom and then he moved some of the bags into the trunk of his car. When he saw you walking back from the bathroom rubbing your arms he frowned "Are you cold?" he asks

You shrug, "I'm fine"

He watches you get back in the backseat of the car before closing the trunk. When he gets in the drivers seat he passes a blanket back to you. You take it, grateful that he wasn't convinced by you telling him you were fine. You pull the blanket over yourself as you hear him open a bag of chips and sit it on the chair next to him. By the time he looks back at you to offer you some you are asleep.

You don't know how long you were sleeping for but suddenly there is a hand on your shoulder softly shaking you awake. You groan before cracking one eye open. 

Its dark now, Chanyeol has his hat on so you assume you are close to the location he's dropping you off at. But something is off. The expression on his face is different, like when someone notices something is off in a slight way but can't quite put their finger on what it is.

"Wake up, something's wrong" He says, pulling he sees you open your eyes. 

"What's wrong?" you ask, pushing yourself into a sitting position. You had slid down till you were laying on the back seat while you were sleeping.

He looks around at the building outside. "There are no guards"

You look out the front window and suddenly a dark figure runs by. You point "there's somebody"

Gunshots ring out, leaving marks in the windshield. You yelp in surprise and Chanyeol is already spinning the car around, the tires flinging mud as he goes. "Get down!" he yells at you.

You duck in the back seat as more gunshots sound behind the car. Smaller sounding vehicles roar to life and follow the car. You peak through the rear window and see two motorcycles pulling onto the road behind Chanyeol's car. 

"Put your seat belt on!" Chanyeol shouts at you as he swerves the car side to side.

You turn and buckle yourself in as on of the motorcycles pulls ahead of the car, advances then stops sideways, the driver shooting at the car. You duck again as Chanyeol rolls his window down and shoots the biker. The guy drops on the road and Chanyeol swerves the car around the bike. You hear the other bike pull up next to your window. You look up to see a man pointing a gun right at you and you notice something. The crest on his jacket... It couldn't be, could it?

The man fires a few rounds into the window, cracking it severely but not breaking through. Chanyeol fishtails the car on the wet road and hits the bike whit the back end of the car, sending the motorcyclist flying. You look out the back window again and see a few cars in the distance.

"Are there more coming after us?" you ask. 

"Yeah, looks like." He says. His foot is pressing down on the gas as and you can feel from the force of the car that he's driving way over the speed limit. 

"Chanyeol..." you say softly, shifting in your seat so you are looking forward again.

"yeah?"

"Those were my fathers men..." you say, looking down at your hands in your lap.

You can tell he looking in the rear view mirror at you. "How do you know?" 

"I.... I saw my family crest on his jacket." You say before biting your lip.

"Are you sure?" He asks. You nod, and even though its dark in the car he must have seen you because he curses under his breath. He pauses for a moment, probably looking at you in the mirror, before speaking again in a much calmer tone "Its going to be okay, as long as you're with me I wont let anything happen to you okay?"

You sniffle and feel his hand touch your knee "That man had the gun pointed right at me, do you think my father is trying to have me killed?"

He slows the car back to the speed limit. "I don't know..." he stops talking until he hears you holding back sobs. "Hey, no, don't cry. Come on into the front with me"

"Okay" you say, taking a deep shaky breath to try and stop the oncoming tears. Its not exactly an easy task climbing into the front seat of his car, but Chanyeol helps you as much as he can without driving the car into the ditch, and eventually you are sitting next to him. You see his had twitch like he wants to comfort you but isn't sure where to place his hand but before you can say anything about it he takes your hand in his. 

"I have to call Kyungsoo and tell him what happened. I really don't want to upset you but I need to know..." he looks over at you, his hand squeezing yours "Do you think your father would have you killed instead of paying back the loan?"

Your chin trembles "Yes" you say, looking down at your lap before he can see your tears spill over. 

He sighs, looking back at the road. His thumb brushes over the back of your hand as he adjusts the car so its back in the correct lane. He waits until you pull your hand away to wipe the tears from your face before moving his hand. First he pops open the glove box and pulls out a pack of tissues for you, then he shifts in his seat to get his phone out of his pocket and calls Kyungsoo.

He swallows loud enough for you to hear as he presses the phone to his ear, his eyes on the road. He must not like calling his boss because he is visibly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry for calling so late, I have some bad news..."

Chanyeol explains what has happened not excluding any details then he's silent as his boss tells him what to do next. "Okay, I'll call you if anything changes." 

You watch him hang up and sag in his seat, the stress of the call almost visibly rolling off of him. "was he mad?" you ask.

"Hmm?" He humms looking over at you quick "Oh, he's always mad but he took it quite well. He's sending us to a safe house, he has a car set up for us to swap so we loose these guys" He points his thumb over his shoulder. 

"They are still after us?" you ask turning to look out the back window once again. 

"Yeah, they are most likely tracking the car and following just far enough that they are out of sight." Chanyeol says casually.

You look over at him, your eyes wide. His lips press together to hold down a smile your shocked expression was pulling from him and takes his hat off, dropping it onto your head. "Don't worry, I'm an expert at loosing people on the road, tracker or not"


	2. the safe-house

Day 2

You wake up, neck stiff from sleeping against the car door, the sun is blindingly bright. You squint over at Chanyeol who hasn't stopped driving all night, holding you hand over your eyes to block out the sun. He look rough to say the least. His clothes that were crisp when you first met him are crinkled, he has stubble on his chin and upper lip and he looks dead tired. You feel bad for falling asleep when he's had to stay awake to keep both of you safe. 

He smiles at you, his own sleepiness melting away momentarily "good morning" 

You push yourself up in your seat, rubbing one eye "Morning... Where are we?"

"Almost at the car we are switching into. We'll have to grab the things in the trunk of my car quickly and then its about a half a day drive to the safe house." He says, pulling on sunglasses as he follows the curve in the road so the sun is directly in both of you faces. 

"You can't drive that long" You say. 

"We can't stop, I'll be okay" He says, shrugging.

"I can drive" you say. "And I promise I'll wake you up if anyone suspicious shows up."

He looks over at you then back at the road, silent for a while. "That might be a good idea."

You smile and sit back in your seat, at least there was something you could do to help.

Chanyeol points at a truck stop. "The car is there, we have 5 minutes. You grab everything out of the back seat and I'll get the things out of the trunk. If you have to use the bathroom you can run in quick then we have to go right away."

You nod, looking in the direction he's pointing. Then you swivel your head around to look at the stuff in the back. A few bags, the blanket and his hat. Easy. Its not long before he finds the car. The two of you rush everything into the back seat of the new car, race to the bathrooms then get in the car, you in the drivers seat. After quickly adjusting the mirrors you pull out of the truck stop. Chanyeol has instructed you to drive straight until you get to a cross roads where the road straight across from you is gravel, then wake him is he's still sleeping. Then he leans his chair back and uses his jacket like a blanket. You turn the radio on low and he's lulled to sleep before the first song ends. 

You drive for so long you aren't sure you're still in the same country but finally you come across the cross roads he was talking about. "Hey, We are here" you say touching his arm. 

He jumps at the touch, then apologies as he props the seat back up. He directs you through so many lefts and rights that even if you were crazy enough you try and run away from him you'd never find your way back to the road you came from. Finally after one last left turn you pull into the driveway of a little farm house. The farm its self is no longer there, but the house looks like it was pulled from time, perfectly preserved.

You turn off the car and push your door open admiring the little one family house. Its a soft yellow with white trim. A wrap around porch and little shutters and flower-boxes full of flowers on all the windows.

You stand and stretch, your body aching from being in a car for that long. Chanyeol grabs some things out of the car and walks to the door, the car keys in his hand. He unlocks the door and places the bags inside, looking around quickly to make sure the house is empty. 

"Come on in" He says, standing at the door. 

You take the left over bags with you, including a duffel bag that was very heavy. He takes the duffel from you when you get to the porch. "What do you have in there? Rocks?" You ask rubbing the shoulder you had it slung over. 

"No, not rocks." He says and unzips it just enough to stick his hand inside. He pulls out a gun and you take a step back. "relax its not loaded."

He hands you the gun, showing you its empty first. Your father never let you hold a gun even though he had lots around so you inspect it closely while you've got the chance. Chanyeol has to put his hand on your elbow to lead you inside. He sits you down at the table then tells you he'll be back he's just putting the car away. You nod putting his gun on the table. Once he's outside you get up and roam around the house opening doors and closets to find this house is completely stocked for living in. There are cloths in the bedroom, food in the kitchen, soaps, shampoos, towels, shoes. You name it its there. The only thing you find odd is there is only one bedroom with a bed in it, the second bedroom has been made into a panic room. Its filled with monitors showing different angles of the property. Must be well hidden, you hadn't seen a single camera when you were admiring the house.

You find the one in the garage and see Chanyeol get out of the car and close the garage door before making his way back inside. He was walking like he was sore and you didn't blame him. Your lower back and legs were still aching and you longed for a few minutes in a hot tub.

Chanyeol walks into the house and looks around for you. "Y/N" He calls out.

"Yeah?" you say, stepping out of the panic room.

"I was just wondering where you went" He says, sinking down in a chair and stretching his legs out in front of him.

"I found the panic room" you say, walking towards him. "its cool but that means there is only one bedroom."

He blinks, taking a few moments to understand what you're saying to him. Then his eyes widen. "Oh."

He gets up and walks around the house, you follow him, only now realizing how tall he is. You also notice, now that he's moving around without his jacket on, that despite how lean he is he seams to have a well toned body. His arm muscles are visible under the black t-shirt and his shoulders are wide and strong looking.

He stops abruptly at the bedroom door causing you to run into him. You grab his arm to steady yourself as you take a step back. He looks down at you, his expression makes you think he's not use to having a woman casually close to him. 

"Sorry" You say, taking your hand off his arm. 

He nods, his eyes shifting away from you as colour crawls up his neck. His movements seem stiffer now, like he's out of his element. "You're right... One bedroom..." his eyes land on the bed. "One bed..."

You look from the bed to his face and see him frowning. 'How can he be that attractive when he frowns' you wonder as your eyes scan his face. 

Pink tints his cheeks as he notices you staring at him and he hesitantly looks over at you "What?"

A slow smile forms on your lips as you watch him. "Nothing, I was just thinking you're too pretty to be in the mafia."

His blush deepens as he breaks eye contact, sputtering incoherent sentences. All you managed to catch was words like manly, tough, and killer. Your smile only got bigger as this gentle giant tried to convince you he wasn't pretty. You secretly hoped your fathers men looked for you for a long time so you could stay here with this adorable goof. 

You hold your hands up in mock surrender "Okay, I'm sorry I was mistaken"

He glares at you, knowing you're teasing him. Somehow during his rant he managed to move so he was now standing in the middle of the bedroom facing you. Your eyes glide over him and you still cant believe anyone working in the mafia can be that attractive. You try not to stare at him because he seems uncomfortable with that kind of attention but its very hard to stop looking at him.

"Uh... I'm going to find something to make for dinner," you say breaking the small silence that fell between the two of you. "you can shower now and I will after dinner, I'm guessing this house doesn't have a huge hot water tank so I'll probably have to wait for the hot water anyways." 

"Okay..." He says, looking a bit shocked at your suggestion. 

You nod at him before stepping out of the room, pausing at the door to say; "Oh, I saw some clothes in the closet. I don't know what size they are but they look like they'd fit you."

He smiles a shy smile, looking down. "Thanks"

You walk to the kitchen with a smile plastered to your face. God that man was cute. You knew you weren't girl with the purest mind, and despite your fathers rules against dating you did manage to learn as much as you could about sex so that when you had the chance you wouldn't be clueless. And right now all that stuff you had learnt in secret, you wanted to try on Chanyeol. The problem was; he seemed shy and kept a distance between himself and you and that was something you weren't sure how to change. 

You open the fridge and look through the contents, your mind still rolling on with its train of thought. There was no rush to get Chanyeol to let you close to him so you were going to start by making sure he had Three home cooked meals a day. Your mother, before she died, had always said food was the way to win a mans heart. You were a very good cook with lots of recipes locked away in your mind, you could make a meal out of just about anything and you new the best deserts to complement the meal. 

You didn't have time to start a desert from scratch tonight so one of the boxed ones would have to make do. You pull out the meat and veggies you want for the meal and set them on the counter, then search for a cutting board and some pans to cook in. Once you have the veggies chopped and the meat cooking on low heat you mix together a cake mix. Unfortunately you couldn't find a cake pan but there was a cupcake pan and the paper wrappers to match. The pan is big enough to fit all the cake mix into it in one go. You stick it in the oven and put on a timer, then you toss the veggies and some precooked noodles into your pan. Stir-fry was the easiest meal to make last minute. You add some seasoning and let it simmer for a few minutes.

You take a step back to check the cupcakes in the oven but bump into Chanyeol. You jump in surprise, he hadn't made a noise as he walked into the kitchen, but now that your back was against his chest you could smell his shampoo.

"That smells good" He says, leaning over your shoulder to look at the food in the pan. 

You look over your shoulder at him. "Its almost done"

"Already? Wow... Anything I can do to help?" He asks. He's pressing into you now, not in a horny way, more like if you were there in the way he would be eating out of the hot pan.

"Um..." you think for a moment, hoping your stalling will keep him this close to you longer. "I guess you could look for something we can eat this out of"

"Okay" He says, he doesn't move right away but you're still a little sad when he moves away from you.

You open the oven a bit to check on the cupcakes, they are cooking perfectly and should be done right as you two are finished eating. You close the oven door and turn off the burner the stir-fry is on. Chanyeol places two bowls next to you and toy fill them up, leaving the leftovers in the pan for now. You each grab one and walk over to the table to eat. 

Chanyeol is the noisiest eater you've ever met. Not in a nasty, chewing with your mouth open way, but like every bite is the best thing he's ever tasted. You ask him if its good and his mouth is too full to speak so he just makes a happy moan as an answer. You smile, holding back a laugh.

"I don't think anyone has ever appreciated my food that much before" You say, picking up the dishes when your are both done and taking them to the sink.

"My mother cant even cook that well" He says, turning in his chair to look at you.

You smile at that as you take out the cupcakes just as the timer buzzes. 

"What's that?" Chanyeol asks, your back is to him so he cant see what you pull out.

You place the pan on top of the oven to cool a bit and turn the oven off. "Dessert."

You hear him get out of his chair and walk towards you as you gently pull the cupcakes out of the pan. He stops behind you, not pressing against you like last time but you can still feel his body heat. "You made dessert?" He asks, sounding surprised.

You place the last one on the counter before turning to face him. "Yeah, well I have to do something to pay you back for keeping me safe, wouldn't want you running off and leaving me for dead"

He blushes and looks away from you. You only notice now that he's in a plain white shirt and plaid pajama bottoms "I wouldn't do that, and you really don't owe me anything"

"Yes I do," You say so quickly you almost cut him off. "If you hadn't been suspicious of where you were meant to drop me off I'd be dead, and honestly cooking for you is the least I can do"

He just nods, his blush has faded but he's not making eye contact with you. Your mind quickly replays all the times he's blushed and every time its when your eyes met his. Your mind is screaming 'CUTE' 

"Just let them cool off and I'll put some frosting on them okay?" You say, gesturing over your shoulders at the cupcakes.

He nods again. "Okay, I'll be in the panic room checking the monitors and alarms, Unless you need help cleaning up?"

"Go ahead, I'm fine." you say, moving away from him and searching for something to put the leftovers in.

He watches you for a second before walking over to the panic room. You find containers and put the leftovers in on, keeping the larger one out for the cupcakes. Then you take the knives, pan, and cutting board to the sink to wash them up. When you have all the dishes in the dish rack drying you find a towel to dry your hands on and pull out the frosting kit you found earlier. You don't make them too fancy but use a spout on the frosting bag so it comes out like little flowers. You do one third of them in chocolate, one third in vanilla frosting, and the last third in both, not knowing what one Chanyeol would like best.

You put one of each on a plate and take it into the panic room, setting the plate down on the desk next to him before letting him know you are going to take your shower now. He nods and his hand hovers over the cupcakes as he tries to decide on what one he wants to eat.

You walk out of the panic room and into the bedroom, which is right next to it, to find something to sleep in. Looking in the dresser, that's positioned against the wall across from the end of the bed, you find a long night shirt and some clean underwear. You take them and walk back past the panic room to the bathroom. You don't bother to trying to lock the old door because you don't want to get stuck and you know there is a zero percent chance that Chanyeol would walk in unless someone was going to try and kill you while you were in the shower. And in the case of someone trying to kill you while you shower, you would need the door unlocked to let Chanyeol save you. 

You start the shower, adjusting it to the right temperature before striping off the clothes you had been in for the last two days. Your body still aches from being in a car for so long but the hot water seems to wash some of the discomfort down the drain. You wash your hair with the same shampoo Chanyeol used earlier, before you can stop the though your mind pictures him in the shower. You shake your head as you rinse the soap out. No, you don't want to over sexualize him, you don't even know if he'll like you like that anyways. But your imagination doesn't stop.

In your mind he's soaping up his muscular body, a cloud of steam covering the naughty bits, since you've never actually seen a man naked your mind just cuts that bit out. He's got his eyes closed and his head tipped back so the water is washing his hair away from his face. His hand slides down his slick stomach into the cloud of steam and his expression changes slightly. His eyebrows pull together and his mouth opens slightly as his hand moves below the steam cloud. 

You've stopped moving as your imagination takes over. Your hands are in your hair, mid rinse, your eyes have closed so your imagination could be more vivid. Your breathing has picked up slightly. There is a strange feeling growing in your abdomen that you don't recognize but you like.

There is a knock at the door, you jump in surprise, your mind snapping back to your current surroundings. "Yes?" you ask

"Kyungsoo just called with an update on our situation, come into the panic room when you are done" Chanyeol says from the other side of the door.

"Okay I'll be out soon" You say, hurrying to rinse the rest of the soap out of your hair. You find the razor Chanyeol used and quickly running it over your legs and under your arms. You make sure to rinse it out very well before putting it back and turning off the shower. 

You get out, dry off quickly, pull the underwear and nightshirt on, then wrap the towel around your hair and drop your clothes in the hamper as you walk out of the bathroom. You go into the panic room and knock to get his attention, even though the door is open. 

Chanyeol looks over at you, his eyes quickly taking in your bare legs, and light night shirt. The muscles in his jaw work as he clenches his teeth together, looking away from you. He directs your attention to a map on one of the monitors. He points to a spot. "We are here" He says and points to another spot further south west from the first spot. "Kyungsoo's men have seen your fathers men here. The seem to have lost us, so that's good but we've been instructed to stay put until further notice."

"So we don't know how long we'll be here?" You ask, taking a step into the room.

Even though you are still quite a ways away from him, he leans away as you step into the room and he visibly tenses up. "No, but if I were to guess I'd say we will be here for at least a month, unless your fathers men get close to finding us, then we'll have to move to the next safe house."

You sigh. "Okay... What's Mr. D.O. planning on doing now that I'm not helping get his money back?"

"I think he's hunting your father down but no word on his location yet." Chanyeol says, looking at one of the monitors.

"Will he kill him if he doesn't pay?" You ask. You knew your father wasn't a good man but he was the only family you had.

Chanyeol looks over at you with a sad look. "Maybe."

You nod looking down at the floor. 

He gets out of his chair and walks over to you. "Come on, lets get you to bed" He says as he puts his arm around you and leads you to the bedroom.

When you two had dinner the sun had just started setting but now it was so dark the light had to be turned on to see the way to the bed. Chanyeol walked you up to the bed then pulled the blankets back and covered you once you were laying down. You caught his hand when he turned to leave.

"Would it be inappropriate to ask you to stay with me, just for tonight?" you ask softly.

You feel his arm tense up. "I-I...."

You let your fingers slip away from his and you pull the blanket closer "It's okay, you don't have to..."

He stands there for a long while, looking down at you, his body still turned, ready to leave. He takes a deep breath and you see his hand make a fist before he walks out of the room. You hug the blanket to your chest and firmly shut your eyes, trying to block out the unwanted emotions for your father. You really didn't want to be alone tonight but you also didn't want to pressure Chanyeol into staying. Maybe he had a girlfriend and that's why he was trying to keep his distance from you.

The bed sinks down behind you and you look over your shoulder in surprise. Chanyeol is laying down as far away from you as the bed will allow. 

"Just tonight." he says when he sees you looking at him. 

You roll over, the bed is so small you end up pressed right up against him, and give him a hug "Thank you"

His entire body tenses when yours presses against his. He lays still stiffly for a moment before putting a hand on your side and gently pushing you away. 

"Sorry" you say, quickly pulling your arms away and moving back to your side of the bed. 

"Its alright, just try to stay over there okay?" He says.

"Okay" you reply.


	3. Curiosity

Day 3

You wake up before Chanyeol. A few things are surprising about this morning. The first surprising thing is finding out that both of you have some how ended up in the middle of the bed. The second is that he's spooning you, his arm wrapped tightly around your waist. The last, and most surprising thing is pressing into your backside. Your eyebrows shoot up when your brain registers what part of him is pressing into you. You bite your lip and look over your shoulder at him. He's still sound asleep. 

You are torn. Your curious mind wants to know what its like to touch him but you also don't want to sexually assault the guy that's keeping you safe. You're also sure he's going to freak out when he wakes up and finds himself in this position but you don't want to pull away from him because it feels nice being held like this. You decide to stay still, pretend to be asleep and play dumb if he asks you anything about his erection pressing against you.

Its not long before you feel him wake up. His body tenses against you before he backs his hips away. You pretend his movement is what wakes you. You groan and roll over, peaking at him through sleepy eyes. His face is red and he's looking at you with wide eyes. 

"What's wrong?" you ask, trying to sound worried.

He swallows hard. "It- I... I have a situation..."

You give him a confused look. "Are you okay? Do you need help?"

He shakes his head. "I-I'm okay...did...?" he looks away from your face, embarrassed "Did you feel it?"

"Feel what?" you ask, letting your eyes close.

"My...." He pauses, trying to figure out the best way to say this. "...Situation?"

You open your eyes again and give him the most confused look you can muster up. "I don't understand what you're asking me"

He closes his eyes, his jaw clenching as he mentally prepares himself to explain his situation. "uh... In the morning men get....um..."

"Situations?" you offer.

"Hard" he replies, looking at you worried.

The surprise on your face is genuine, you never thought he'd actually say it. "Oh... I didn't know."

He closes his eyes, looking like he's in pain. "Don't tell me that, now I feel like a pervert."

You laugh. "Don't worry, you are definitely not a pervert."

He smiles at you and the two of you lay in silence for a few minutes before you speak again "I am made of questions right now"

"About what?" He asks.

"Your situation" You reply.

His eyes widen as he looks at you, his blush coming back. "w-what?"

You shrug "I've never been this close to a man with this situation before, I'm just a bit curious."

"Curious?" He repeats.

You nod. "like, you said 'in the morning' does that mean it happens every morning? If so why? Does morning situations feel the same as other situations?"

He stares at you "uh..."

Your eyes light up. " Can I touch it?"

"What?" He asks. "why do you want to know these things, why do you want to ....touch?"

You shrug again. "I'm cur-"

"Right curious, you said that." He rubs his hand over his face. "okay uh... Yeah it happens every morning, I don't know why, I never actually thought about it before, and I guess it feels the same, I don't know."

You watch him happily as he answers your questions. "Interesting."

He looks at you, amused.

"Can I touch it though?" you ask again.

His amused look melts away, embarrassment taking its place. "I don't know..."

"okay... well what if I just..." you say, moving so your pressed up against him.

He freezes up at the contact then tries to move his hips away again but you stop him by placing your hand on his hip. "Y/n" he says quietly 

You slip your fingers under the edge of his waistband and follow it around to the front of his pants. He sucks in a breath but doesn't stop you. You look up at his face as you slowly push your hand further into his pants. His eyes are closed and he's biting his lip. Your hand slide down further until your fingers are almost touching his 'situation'. "can I touch it?" you ask again, your voice low.

His chest is rises and falls quickly with his heavy breathing, he breathlessly pants "Please"

You bite your lip and wrap your fingers loosely around him, his back arches as your fingers ghost over him, exploring his size and shape. Then you feel something wet on your hand, after exploring a bit more you find its coming from the tip, you smear it down his shaft and find it allows your hand to slid up and down him easier. You close your hand a bit tighter around him and pump up and down. 

Chanyeol gasps and makes a fist in the blanket. You pause, worried you are doing something wrong. "Don't stop" He practically begs. 

You push the waist band of his pants down until he's free from them then you watch as your hand pleasures him. This is the first time you've seen a mans penis and you look at it in awe, you're not sure what you were expecting but it wasn't this. You stop rubbing him suddenly and he looks at you confused. You push on his hip till he's on his back You sit up next to him and he opens his mouth to say something but you bend down and put your lips over the tip and the only thing coming out of his mouth is a moan.

You're not sure what you're doing, you just had an urge to do it. You shift your position slightly so you can rub him as your mouth sucks on the tip. You hear him curse under his breath and his hand makes a fist in your hair. 

"Please y/n, open your mouth" He moans.

You do as he asks and he pushes your head down, plunging him into your mouth. You pull back in surprise but he pushes your head back down, moaning your name loudly. Shit, that was arousing. You slowly bob your head up and down, taking him in as far as you can, trying to get him to moan your name again. And he does over and over until his hips buck forward, pushing into your mouth too far, a hot liquid spraying the back of your throat. You gag, pulling your mouth off him.

He sits up quickly "I'm so, so sorry" he says breathlessly, his hands fluttering around you like he doesn't know what to do. 

You wipe your mouth, nodding. "That was because it was good right?"

He nods, his expression a mix of emotions. 

"Then its okay" You say, smiling at him.

He adjusts his pants so he's covered then flops back down on the bed, his arm over his eyes. "I can't believe I let you do that, I'm a bad man."

You frown. "Why are you a bad man?"

He looks over at you "We hardly know each other and you implied you've never been with a man and I didn't stop you from taking me in your mouth."

"But I wanted to..." You say.

He shakes his head. "I still shouldn't have let you do that."

You look down at your lap. "Is it because you have a girlfriend?"

"No, its because we met two days ago." He Pushes himself back up so he' close to you but not quite touching you. "don't be sad, you did nothing wrong, Its just, my job is to protect you and keep you safe not..." He looks away, struggling to find the words "not... Doing that stuff with you..."

You nod, still looking down at your lap. "I understand." You slowly look up at him. "Did I make you do something you didn't want to do?"

He looks at you in surprise as he rubs the back of his neck. "No... I just shouldn't have done that."

You nod again, realized that your curiosity didn't force him into something he didn't want to do. You feel his gaze on you and you meet his eyes.

He opens his mouth to say something but stops himself. After a few more moments he tries again and succeeds to ask "Was that your first time?"

You bite your lip, nodding once again.

"Fuck" He says under his breath, closing his eyes tightly.

~*~*~

The morning is awkward, and he hardly talks to you all afternoon. You bring him his meals in the panic room and he just mutters a thank you without looking away from whatever screen he's looking at.

You walk into the small living room, after you put dinner in the slow-cooker, and sit on the couch. You had been so happy this morning when he let you touch and pleasure him, but he's avoiding you like the plague now and that really hurt. You understood that he cant do that again because he's working but he didn't have to avoid you. You could control yourself and not touch him if that's what he wanted. 

You sigh and turn on the TV. You don't really feel like watching anything but its better than sitting in silence. You pull the blanket that's folded over the arm of the couch around yourself and stare at the news channel. Your eyes grow heavy and just as you're about to give in and take a nap something shows up on the TV that's a little alarming.

"Chanyeol?" You call out. "You have to see this."

You hear his bare feet slap against the floor as he makes his way to the living room "What?"

You point to the TV where a breaking news live feed was playing. The camera shot was clearly taken from a helicopter, an old brick building was on the screen, it had its top two floors almost completely missing. There was firemen on the ground trying to put out the flames and police trying to keep people out of the way so the bricks falling off the building didn't hit anyone. The employees of the building were huddled together a few feet away. Just then the camera zooms into them and Kyungsoo's face fills the screen. The newscast lady's voice plays over top of the video feed. "A devastating day for business man Do Kyungsoo as a gang blows up his office building. Two employees are in the hospital with critical conditions the rest only suffered minor injuries."

The lady keeps talking as you and Chanyeol look at each other in shock. 

"This is bad" Chanyeol says. 

"She said business man, do they not know he runs the mafia?" you ask.

Chanyeol shakes his head. "No, Hardly anyone knows what he looks like, and I think he has people working for him in the media so they filter out what the public knows."

"Oh..." you say looking back at the screen. Kyungsoo lifts his phone to his ear the exact second Chanyeol's phone rings.

Chanyeol picks it up. "Yeah?... Yes we are watching the news right now, are you okay?... Okay... Yes... Full lock-down? Are you sure? I thought they lost our tail?...Okay, no problem."

He hangs up and runs his hand over his face. You look back over at him with questions in you eyes.

"We are on full lock-down, no leaving the house. The windows are all bullet proof and the walls are all reinforced, I have to secure the doors and then we wait." Chanyeol says, not really looking at anything.

"Did they figure out where we went?" you ask, trying to keep the fear out of your voice.

Chanyeol shakes his head "Not yet but your fathers men shot a rocket launcher at Kyungsoo's building just because they know he was keeping you until the money is returned."

You swallow "I had no idea my father was that kind of man..."

He watches you as you pull the blanket closer around yourself and bite your lip. He sighs and walks over to sit next to you. He puts one arm around your shoulders and pulls you against him. You believe he's trying to comfort you but his movements are too stiff and his body is so tense that its more uncomfortable than comforting. "He won't hurt you"

"How do you know that?" You ask quietly. 

His body relaxes slightly. "Because you have Kyungsoo on your side and I'm here to keep you safe. Even a supper villain would have a hard time getting to you with the two of us watching your back."

You laughs lightly at him and shift slightly so you can hug him. He freezes up at your touch. You pull back from the hug. "Sorry, I know you aren't very comfortable when I get close."

He shakes his head, looking down. "Its not..." He sighs "I've never been very comfortable with women and after what happened this morning I..."

He frowns, his jaw clenching hard enough for you to see the muscle bulge. You softly stroke the back of your fingers down the side of his face. "Its okay, I'll try and keep my distance."

He catches your hand as your fingers start tracing his jawline and razes an eyebrow at you. You give him an apologetic look.


	4. Returning the favor

Day 10

Its been a week since you and Chanyeol got to the safe house. You've mostly kept your promise of keeping your distance but as the week went on he became friendlier and more playful, making it harder. He spent the nights on the couch, giving you the bed, but the last two mornings he woke you up by climbing onto the bed, holding you down and tickling you. He seemed to like to tickle you, not just in the morning either, he would sneak up behind you while you were doing dishes or corner you while you were carrying something. And when you'd shriek and run around the small house trying to get away from him it spurred him on, making him determined to pin you against the wall or hold you down on the couch tickling you till you were out of breath.

In fact just a few short moments ago you had been minding your own business, doing up the laundry as he checked in with Kyungsoo then, without any warning, he had snuck up behind you and attacked your sides with his fingers. You had been momentarily trapped in the laundry room but somehow got out and now found yourself on the opposite side of the table, watching his movements so you could stay away. 

He had a devilish grin on his face as you pointed your finger at him. "Stop it or else!"

"Or else what?" He asks, calling your bluff as he slowly circles the table. 

You mimic his movements to keep him on the opposite side of the table than you. "I... I'll tell Kyungsoo!"

His grin gets bigger. "And you think he'll believe you?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Your steps slow slightly.

"You think Kyungsoo would believe that the man he's paying to keep you safe is chasing you around the house trying to tickle you?" His amusement grows as your threat crumbles before you.

He places his hand on the table and, like a freaking ninja, hops over it. You scream and run for the bedroom, trying to get the door closed before he gets there. His foot wedges between the door and the frame stopping it from closing. Your feeble attempts to keep the door shut fail and he pushes it open easily. You back into the room, holding your hands out in front of you as he walks in towards you.

"No, no, please. Chanyeol please don't." You say as you back up.

He walks slowly towards you, backing you up until you almost trip over the corner of the bed. When you fumble he swoops in and scoops you up. He climbs onto the bed and uses his body to hold you down as he runs his fingers up and down your sides. You laugh and wiggle under him planting your feet on either side of him on the bed trying to push yourself out from under him. He just laughs as you fail at getting away. You continue to fight his tickles, growing breathless.

He slips his fingers under your shirt and you clutch his wrists. "No stop!"

His fingers stop tickling you and he uses his elbows to lift himself off you enough to look down at you "What's wrong?"

"Your hands are under my shirt..." You say a little shyly, unable to keep eye contact with him. It was strange being shy to have him touch you when just a few days ago you had him in your mouth, but you couldn't help it.

"I don't think I've seen anything make you shy before" He says, his palms pressing against your sides. 

Your heart jumps at his touch and you look up at him in surprise. He's looking at you with a crooked smile. He leans over so his weight is supported on one arm and he uses his free hand to slowly push your shirt up till its rolled under your bra. He shifts his position slightly again before bringing his head down and pressing his lips just under your bellybutton. You gasp, your hands grabbing the sides of his face to stop him. 

He chuckles, turning his head to kiss your wrist before saying "So you're okay putting your hands and mouth on me but I can't return the favor?"

Your heart falters and your face gets hot. "W-What? I... I thought you couldn't do... that stuff ...because you're working?"

He gives you another crooked grin. "I said shouldn't, not couldn't." He reaches up to stroke his fingers across your flushed cheek. "Why are you blushing so much? You never blush like this."

"You just implied that you were going to do...." You're too embarrassed to finish the sentence. 

You have to look away from him to ease the feeling of embarrassment. It was such a bizarre feeling, being embarrassed. You didn't know it was such a strong emotion, it made you want to run and hide. The strangest part was that you didn't feel this way when you were touching him.

While you were looking away from him, trying to control your emotions he had bent his head down and leaving a trail of kisses down your stomach getting closer to the waistband of your pants with every kiss. His hands were against your sides, holding your shirt up. His thumbs stroked the skin just below the cup of your bra. 

"I don't know what it is about you that make me want to behave badly," He says against your skin. "but if you want me to I will anything you want"

Your body is responding in all the right ways but your mind is hesitant. Despite your confidence when you had pleasured him the other day, you hadn't actually been with anyone before. You're sure he would understand if you told him, the problem was you didn't know what to say. Obviously telling him you had never been with a man before would be on the top of the list but after that? Did you tell him to keep going? To stop? Something in between? You had no idea.

"Y/n?" Chanyeol says, causing you to look at him. "Are you okay? You tensed up just now"

You bite your lip and shrug. He pushed himself up, looking at you with a worried expression. 

"I... " You start, pausing for a moment to make sure you're wording this right. "I like having you close to me and I don't think you'd ever do anything I'm not okay with I just..." You have to look away from him "I'm a virgin"

He doesn't say anything but you feel him pull down your shirt before his chest presses against yours. His arms slip under your back and his face presses softly against your shoulder. When he speaks his voice is low, barely above a whisper. "I'm not asking you to have sex with me right now. I was just hoping I could do the same thing to you as you did to me"

You frown at the ceiling in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He looks over at you, a smile playing with his lips when he realizes you don't understand what he wants to do with you. "Pleasure you with my hands and mouth"

You stair at him with wide eyes "O-Oh"

"Would you like me to?" He asks, shifting his body off of you and sliding a hand down your stomach, his fingers slipping just under the top of your pants. 

Your hand slaps around his wrist and you close your eyes tightly. "I-I don't know..."

He stops moving his hand as soon as you touched him and, although your eyes are closed and cant see him, he looks at you with care. "Should I maybe kiss you first?"

You look over at him in surprise realizing you had done, and were talking about doing, very intimate things and you hadn't even kissed yet. Your laughter slowly rises till you're laughing like its the funniest thing that's ever happened in your life and Chanyeol joins you. The two of you laugh until your sides hurt and he's wiping tears from his eyes.

As your laughter dies down you roll on to your side, so you are facing him and smile. "That might be a good idea" You finally manage to say.

His smiles fades as his eyes shift away from yours and focus on your mouth. Your heart picks up its pace. His hand rests on your neck and he uses his thumb to tip your head up slightly before very slowly leaning in. You close your eyes as he leans closer softly pressing his lips to yours. He moves back slightly and you whine, grabbing the neck of his shirt and pulling him back into the kiss. He smiles against your lips before kissing you more passionately.

The thumb that he used to tip your face up for the kiss now slides over your chin and pressed down. Because you cant tip your head down while he's kissing you his thumb just pulls your mouth open. His tongue slides into your mouth and you flinch slightly in surprise. His tongue pulls back and he kisses your lips a few more times before trying again. This time you don't flinch but you also don't know what to do.

It doesn't seem to matter to him that you don't know what to do with his tongue in your mouth because he just keeps doing what he's doing as he pushes you back so he's leaning over you again. He has one arm under your neck while the other hand rests on your hip. 

Then his hand dose the same thing you did to him before pleasuring him. His fingers slip under the waistband of your pants then slide around to your front before slowly slipping further south. You pull from the kiss, gasping for breath, as his slip between your legs. His mouth moves to your neck and his fingers stroke you. You clutch at him, gasping, but with the second stroke your gasp turns into a moan.

For someone who seemed so uncomfortable around you his fingers sure knew what they were doing. He stroked you until your panties were soaked from your arousal then he pushed a finger inside you. You tense up and he stops moving. His finger is long and you can feel it deep inside you. 

"It's okay" He says, looking down at you "this isn't going to hurt"

You bite your lip and nod. His finger slips in and out of you and you moan in pleasure. He keeps thrusting his fingers into you until your body asks for more, then he pushes in another finger before you could even think to ask him. 

Having two of his fingers push inside you is making your body tremble in the best way. He slows his pace and you beg him not to stop. You can feel him smile against your neck as he gently works you into your orgasm. You moan as you cling to him, his fingers still sliding in and out of you as your body clamps down over them. 

After he's sure you are well satisfied he takes his hand out of your pants and reaches over to the bedside table to grab a tissue to wipe his fingers off. When he looks back at you, you are still laying down with your eyes closed as you try to catch your breath. He lays back down next to you and kisses your forehead.

"Was that okay?" He asks. 

You nod, still breathing too hard to answer.

He pulls on the collar of your shirt to expose your shoulder so he can kiss it. "I still didn't get to use my mouth on you."

"No," You say shaking your head "You'll have to do that next time"

He chuckles "Next time could be right now?"

"I don't think I can do that" You say.

"Okay, I guess I'll have to hold myself back from touching you more" He says, smiling at you.

Just then a blaring alarm sounded causing you and him to jump. Chanyeol gets up quickly and hurries into the next room to check the monitors. It takes you a few minutes longer to get in motion but you are soon at Chanyeol's side. He is frowning at the screen.

"I think they found us." He says tapping the keys on the desk to make the camera zoom in.

You see your fathers men snooping around the yard on the screen and your hand clutches Chanyeol's arm. 

He looks over at you "Its okay, I'm going to keep you safe. The car is already loaded we just have to make it to the garage quietly and then I can get us out of here."

You nod, still looking at the screen. 

"Put a scarf over your head and grab the long coat, we are going to pretend you are an old lady, and as long as they don't see your face we should be golden." He says, walking out of the room and handing you the coat and a scarf.

You pull them on as he instructed and he pulls a baseball hat on then the two of you make your way to the garage. He gets you in the back seat and makes sure his gun is easily accessible before he starts the car. He instructs you to sit slightly slouched, with your head down so you look older before he opens the garage and pulls out. You are holding your breath, trying not to look up as the car moves down the driveway. 

"shit," Chanyeol says, slowing the car. "Don't say anything"

The car comes to a stop and you feel your heart trying to beat its way out of your chest. Chanyeol rolls the window down slightly. 

"Everything okay?" Chanyeol asks the man outside the window.

"We are looking for two outlaws. A man and a young woman. Have you seen anyone suspicious in the area?"

You assume Chanyeol shakes his head. "I haven't see anyone"

"Hmmm..." the man outside the window hums. "Where are you headed?" 

"The hospital, my aunt isn't feeling well so I offered to drive her" Chanyeol lies smoothly. 

The man outside the window is silent for a while before apparently waving them on. You let out a sigh after Chanyeol rolls the window back up. You are so relived you almost forget to keep looking down and duck your head down again but not before getting a glance at a man on a cell phone pointing at the car you and Chanyeol are in. 

"Buckle up" Chanyeol says before spinning the tiers in the gravel and sending the car lurching forward. 

You get plastered to the back of the seat from the force of the car and fumble to get your seat-belt buckled up before he drifts around the first corner. Gunshots ring out behind you and you hear the bullets hit the back of the car. Chanyeol drifts around another corner then circles around the tiny group of suburban houses before pealing down the dirt road at high speeds, he looses half the vehicles that had been chasing you before pulling onto a road that was more grass than road. It curved and split off into the woods in so many directions you could have sworn this was the way to a Studio Ghibli movie rather than a real road. Just as you started to expect you'd never see civilization again Chanyeol peals the car out onto a paved highway again. A few cars swerve to keep from running into this car as Chanyeol speeds his way away from the dirt path your fathers men are still trying to make their way out of.

You sag in your seat. And place your hand over your heart. "I'm really starting to hate car chases." you say.

Chanyeol looks in his rear view mirror at you, a smile playing with his lips. "What? You mean you don't like having to run for your life?" He jokes.

"Yeah its a surprise to me to" You answer, turning to look at the road behind you, and you thank all the gods that you don't see your fathers cars.

"Well at least you haven't lost your sense of humor" Chanyeol says, speeding past the other cars on the road.


	5. First time

Day 10 part two

It's night now, the two of you followed the same procedures as last time for changing cars, this time you had a old camper van. Chanyeol was taking you further into the country side were there were more fields than houses. You were laying down on the bench seat in the very back of the van, sleep was calling your name but you really didn't want to leave Chanyeol to drive all night again while you slept. 

"Chanyeol?" You say in a sleepy voice.

He chuckles as he looks in the rear view mirror at you "Yeah?"

"Are we almost there? I'm tired." You say

"Not yet, you can sleep, I'll wake you when we get there" He says, looking back at the road.

"No I feel bad sleeping while you are driving us to safety." you pout.

"What do you want me to do? Hid the car and nap with you?" He asks, in a joking tone

"Yes."

He looks at you in the mirror "Seriously?"

"Yes" You repeat, meeting his gaze in the mirror.

His eyebrows raise in surprise as he looks back at the road. "Okay I'll find a place to hide the van."

~*~*~

After Chanyeol found a place to hide the van he showed you that the back seat could fold down like a futon couch to make a bed. Reaching over you, he pulled a blanket and pillow out of the back of the van for you. He covered you with the blanket as you tucked the pillow under your head. He leans down and kisses your forehead before shifting so he can move off the little bed.

"Wait," you say, catching his arm. "stay here"

He sighs, "I shouldn't. I don't know if I can keep my hands to myself if you're that close."

"Then don't keep your hands to yourself" you say quietly.

He looks over at you in surprise. You scoot over a bit and pat the bed next to you. He smiles at you then shrugs out of his sweater and pulls off the baseball cap before laying down next to you. You pull the blanket over him and snuggle up to his side. 

You notice his not tense like the first time he spent the night next to you. You close your eyes and feel him kick off his shoes before turning towards you and slipping his arm under your neck. His chest presses against yours as he moves himself closer to you. His fingers slip up under your shirt and you squirm under his feather-light touch. 

"What are you doing?" you ask giggling as you try to move away from his touch, which is so light it tickles. 

"I told you I wouldn't be able to keep my hands to myself" He says.

"Chan-Chan stop that tickles!" You say grabbing his wrist and holding his hand against your skin.

He chuckles. "What did you just call me?"

Your eyes widen slightly "uh... Your name?"

"No, You called me Chan-Chan." He says. His grip on your side gets stronger.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" You say, struggling to keep your composure.

He slowly pushes himself on top of you, wedging himself between your legs. "Are you sure about that?" He asks, as his fingers tickle your sides.

You squeal and grab at his hands to stop him but he clamps his hand around both of your wrists and pins your arms above your head. He attacks your sides with his free hand and you laugh and beg him to stop as you squirm under him. 

"Okay! Okay! I called you Chan-Chan, I'm sorry, please stop!" You plea.

His fingers pause "How sorry are you?"

"Very, very sorry. It was an accident, I didn't mean to" You say, trying to catch your breath.

You are only now realizing the position the two of you are in. He's still holding your arms over your head as he kneels over you. You've shifted down in your attempts to get him to stop tickling you and are now laying with your knees pressed high against his sides. 

He seems to notice the position the two of you are in at the same time you do because his smile fades and he lets go of your wrists. Your hands slide down the pillow so they are next to your head instead of over it and the two of you look at each other as darkness creeps in around you.

"Should I move?" He asks, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

You shake your head as you place one hand on his chest. Your hand slides up to his neck then around to the back of his head. You see his jaw muscles work as you softly pull him down towards you. Your hand makes a fist in his hair as you reach up to kiss him. 

He sighs into the kiss and pushes into you so you are pressed into the bed. He slides down onto his elbows, holding himself over you so his chest is against yours but his weight isn't crushing you. 

You wrap your arms around his neck returning every kiss he gave you, your eyes close to concentrate on how it feels to have him this close to you. Your legs slip up his sides and you receive a moan from him. You feel his hand slide down your side to grip the back of your thigh can feel his arousal pushing against you as his hips press into you. 

"Wait," you say weakly as his mouth moves to your neck. "This feels weird"

"What feels weird?" He asks, his mouth still leaving soft kisses on your neck.

Your hands moves down to his hips. "This" 

He pushes himself up so he can look at you, one eyebrow arched up "What? Being between your legs?"

You shake your head "No, this..." your finger slides down the front of his pants "...pressing against me like that feels strange."

A smile slowly spreads across his lips as he's looking down at you "You're cute"

"Why? What did I do?" you ask, looking up at him.

He leans down to kiss you again "You're bold when you're touching me but when I'm touching you, you get shy and embarrassed. Why is that?"

You shrug. "I guess when I was secretly learning about sex I was more interested in knowing what guys liked having done to them"

He lifts his head to look at you again "Secretly learning about sex?"

"Well my father would have probably burnt me at the stake if he knew I was trying to find out how to pleasure a man so yeah, secretly." You say.

His eyebrows raze at how straight forward you were being. "I see..."

Your cheeks warm slightly "Is it weird that I told you that?" 

His thumb strokes across your cheek and he smiles at you. "No, I like how honest you are" He watches your face for a few moments before speaking again. "You know I'm going to have to ruin your innocence now" 

Your eyes widen "W-what?"

He smiles and grinds his hips against you, making sure you feel the length of him rub against you.

Your hands grip his hips in attempt to stop him but it doesn't work. "Ah, Chanyeol!" You exclaim as you cover your face with your hands.

He laughs and does it again causing you to shake your head while still covering your face with your hands. He smiles in amusement as he moves down to press his chest against yours again. "What's wrong?" He asks, pretending he doesn't know what he was doing.

You glare at him and he can't hold back his laugh. "I mean if you wanted me to touch you, you could have just asked instead of whatever that was." You say, trying to cover your embarrassment. 

"I don't want you to touch me" He says, suddenly very serious. "I want to be inside you but I also don't want to push you into anything you aren't ready for."

You blink in surprise and hesitantly ask; "L-like sex?"

He nods, not breaking eye contact.

"Really? Like right now?" You ask, still looking at him in shock.

"Yeah but only if you wanted me to" He answers, his voice soft.

"Okay" You say.

"Okay?" He repeats, giving you a questioning look.

You nod "You'll go slow right?"

He wraps his arms around you, hugging you tightly. "Of course"

You hug him for a few minutes, mentally preparing yourself for what's about to happen before you loosen your grip "Okay, I think I'm ready"

Chanyeol smiles at you as he pushes himself up onto his knees, he has to slouch slightly so he doesn't hit his head on the roof of the car. He leans to the side, reaching into the back of the van and pulls his bag onto the bed. 

You watch him with a confused look on your face. "Chan-Chan what are you doing?"

He laughs at your use of the nickname, or possibly at how innocent you are, before he pulls his hand out. He's holding something small and flat between his fingers but its too dark for you to see what it is.

"I was just making sure I had a condom before we got all hot and bothered" He says. "Hold onto this for me?"

You take the condom when he holds it out to you, about to question why he doesn't hold it himself. But then he unbuttons your pants and tugs them off with ease and you realize why he gave it to you. You blush slightly as he moved between your now bare legs and begins pushing up your shirt. Your heart jumps into overdrive as he exposes your bra and moves your arms over your head so he can finish pulling off your shirt. 

It shocks you how aroused you are from just being undressed by him. He leaves your panties and bra on and struggles slightly to get his pants off while staying between your legs. You tuck the condom into your bra and wait for him to be free of his pants before grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up. He lets you take it off then pressed down against you again. 

You can feel every bit of him. His well toned body fits perfectly with yours and the thin material of your underwear is soaked through as he pressed his hips forward, into you. Your legs slid up his sides and you long for him to touch you. 

"Okay?" He asks, his voice deep with arousal. He's softly grinding his hips against you, making sure you know what to come.

You nod, wrapping your arms around his neck. He shifts over you and, with one hand, tugs your panties down. He reaches between your legs and palms you a few times before slipping a finger between your lips. He locates your clit immediately and rubs circles around it. Your back arches and exhale pleasured sighs.

"I almost forgot," he says, not stopping his hand. "I owe you oral sex."

Before you can reply he shuffles down and pulls your panties completely off. He spreads your legs apart and all you can do is stare at him in shock. He dips his head down and his tongue slides over your most sensitive spots. Your head falls back against the pillow and your back arches high as you gasp in pleasure. He reached one hand up behind your arched back to un-clip your bra as he continues using his tongue to pleasure you.

Your breasts free themselves from the cups of your bra as soon as he unlatches the back. You thought being this exposed would be uncomfortable or maybe a little embarrassing but as he pulled the bra away from your chest you became more aroused than you thought possible. You wanted more. You needed him inside you.

"Please," You barely manage to say as his tongue makes circles around your clit. "Chanyeol, I want you" He moves so his body is pressed flat against yours and you wrap your legs around his waist. "I want you to be my first"

Without moving your legs he slides his own underwear down. Then he grabs the condom, which was, thankfully, still sitting on your chest. He rips it open with his teeth and fits it on before pressing his tip against your opening. He pushes in a little too quickly and you wince at the feeling.

He quickly looks up at your face as he pulls back "I'm sorry, that was too fast"

He gently rocks his hips, just trusting a small amount of himself into you until there is no resistance then he moves deeper inside you. You gasp and cling to him as he fills you, stretching you to accommodate his size. Your mind keeps repeating 'he's inside you, fucking you, filling you' and that all you can think of.

He moans as he thrusts his entire length into you and holds it there. "I'm afraid that I'll never get enough of you" he breaths into your neck.

Your hips buck forward pushing him into your G-spot and you gasp "Don't stop" You plea.

He makes the most arousing groan and changes his position, pulling your legs over his shoulders as he pulls out and pushes all the way back to your G-spot. You moan in pleasure as he continues to hit your G-spot with every thrust. Your body quakes in pleasure and you moan out his name as he trusts faster. Your body starts clamping down on him but he doesn't slow, continuing to hit his mark until you cry out his name as your orgasm fiercely washes over you. 

He's still hard inside you, but he's stopped moving. He's looking down at you as you catch your breath from the orgasm. 

"Did..."You attempt to ask, "you... finish?" 

"No" He says, laughing when you look up at him with a worried look "It's okay, when you catch your breath we can go again"

"Its okay I'm ready" You say, still breathing hard.

He smiles at you and pulls out, your eyes flutter shut at the feeling. 

The van was an older model, which is why it had the bench seat that folded back. It also had two seats in the middle of the van that could swivel around. Chanyeol spun the chair closest to him around got off the bed to sit in it, he pushed the arm rests up and gestured for you to come towards him. You slid yourself over to that side of the bed and he pulled you onto his lap, sinking you down on his erection.

You gasped at the feeling of him re-entering you. The chair was wide enough and tall enough that you could only touch the floor with your toes. Your legs were spread as far as they could be and the only way you could move would be to use Chanyeol's shoulders or the back of the chair to hoist you up. 

His hands slid from your hips to your breasts, you looked down to watch him kneed them in his hands his first and middle fingers catching your nipples and pulling at them gently. You gasp at the feeling and tip your head back. At that moment he started thrusting up into you freeing a moan from your lips. He had easy access to your G-spot in this position and he had you moaning loudly in seconds. 

"You feel so good inside me" You say as you grab his shoulders.

"Oh god y/n, you cant say things like that when I'm trying to get you to a second orgasm" He groans.

"I'm sorry" You say, gasping as his thrusts become quicker. 

Your body starts to quake in pleasure again, and his moans are matching yours this time so you know he's close. Your body starts to clamp down on him and he thrusts one last time into your G-spot, holding that position as his own release washes over him at the same time yours does. 

You slump against him and he holds you there until he catches his breath enough to move you onto the bed. He places you on the bed and lays next to you, pulling the blanket over both of you. You roll over so you can place a hand on his chest, your eyes heavy with sleep. 

"I love you" He says, kissing the top of your head as your eyes close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The van explained is an actual thing if anyone was wondering. I know a guy with one, he let me go camping in it.


	6. Playing dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings;  
> There is a suicide in this chapter.   
> I've also made the reader imply that she was raped, she wasn't, she's just trying to get some men in enough trouble to be killed.  
> there is also a bit of cursing.

Day 11

A gloved hand clamps down over your mouth cutting off your scream as you're dragged out of the back of the car. Chanyeol jumps at the sound, sitting naked on the bed as the blankets are dragged away with you. A large strong man is pulling you easily away from Chanyeol as he wraps you in the blanket. His voice booms out orders to the other men in a language you don't recognize and the men around him quickly avert their eyes and head towards the van. 

Chanyeol has tugged on his pants and is scrambling for his gun in the front seat when one of the men pulls the side door open, grabs him and yanks him out of the van. He lands painfully on his side on the ground. You fight to free yourself from the large man, trying to get to Chanyeol. 

The man hoists you into the back of a black van you know belongs to your father and sits you down next to him. You watch as Chanyeol is roughly forced towards the van, his hands zip-tied behind his back, he's covered in dirt and his body is covered in red marks you know are from punches. They sit him down across from you and you see his lip is bleeding. 

Your heart aches at the state he's in but that feeling quickly changes to fear when you realize the two of you will be brought to your father. First of all Chanyeol works for Do, the mafia leader, so your father would probably kill him just for that. But when he finds out Chanyeol slept with you he'll be so mad he might do something worse than kill, he might skin Chanyeol or chain him to a post and burn him alive.

You clench your teeth, you had to find a way to keep your father from killing him. Had to tell him some lie that would buy time or get in contact with Do. 

You lean forward, towards Chanyeol but the big man grabs your shoulder and forces you back against the seat. Chanyeol moves to lunge at the man but the two brutes next to him hold him down. He pulls his shoulder away from one of them, trying to force his way towards the large man. The man Chanyeol managed to pull his shoulder away from swings his fist and it connects with Chanyeol's jaw.

"Stop!" you shout. 

To your surprise they do. All of them, even Chanyeol, stop and look at you. You stare at them in shock at the reaction you got, sinking back in your seat. You hold the blanket closer to yourself now hyper-aware that you're naked under it. 

Your fathers men talk among themselves in the unknown language and you feel Chanyeol's gaze on you. You meet his eyes and instead of seeing a broken man, you see a man who's bruised and beaten but filled with fight. You know it would take a lot more than a few punches and a zip ties to break him. This both inspires you and frightens you. You know your father, I mean he tried having you killed so D.O didn't have anything to hold against him, and if Chanyeol didn't bend to your fathers will then he wouldn't last long. The only way you could think to save Chanyeol's life was to tell your father the two of you would marry and get Chanyeol to pledge his life to your father until the two of you could think up a way to kill him and escape without his men killing you.

You rub your forehead. No that wouldn't work. Your father would never trust one of D.O's men. Maybe if you could get the van to stop somewhere you could find a way... 

You let your trail of though run off as you look up at the large man next to you and tap his arm. He looks down at you, his eyes are covered by sunglasses but you can still tell he's amused you had the lady-balls to get his attention this way.

"Sir, I think we should stop somewhere and find me some cloths, Daddy-" you physically have to force yourself not to cringe at the word "- would be furious to know I was in a car with 4 men and had nothing more than a blanket covering me. I hate to think what would happen to any of you if he thought his men, the men he's paying to retrieve me, saw anything they weren't meant to see" 

The man's face looses some colour.

"And who would he trust? The man who clams he didn't see anything or his own flesh and blood? And of course he would trust that if you had seen something that you were enough of a gentleman that you wouldn't have forced yourself on me right?"

The man looks like a fish, opening and closing his mouth without being able to say anything. The car comes to a stop and he goes white as a sheet. "w... Were here" he manages to say.

Chanyeol looks at you impressed just as you gear up to let this man have it. Fuck being the damsel in distress. These men, your father to, if they wanted to play dirty then that's exactly what you'd do. You let the blanket drop as the door of the van opened. The large man reaches towards you grabbing the blanket and you lean back, so it looks like he's forcing himself on you, just as your father enters your view. You almost smirk as a furious look crosses his face and push him into sheer rage by screaming "Get off me!"

Your father pulls out his gun and shoots the large man through the shoulder before dragging him out of the van. You do a purposely bad job at covering yourself, that way your father is mad at anyone who looks in your direction, and let your eyes tear up. Fake crying was one of your talents, you didn't use it often so your father always believed it was real.

"Daddy?" You ask, your voice cracking with the fake tears you're summoning. "They..." you pull at the blanket, covering yourself a little more. "They're not going to hurt me again are they?"

You watch as your fathers head nearly explodes with rage and shoots the two men next to Chanyeol in the head then turns to shoot the big man in the chest. Well that would buy Chanyeol some time. 

Your father climbs into the van and covers you up. "What about this one?" Your father asks, pointing the gun at Chanyeol.

"He tried to stop them," You sniffle and let your father put his arm around you. "then they bound his arms back and beat him"

Your father keeps his gun pointed at Chanyeol. "He's one of Kyungsoo's men"

You don't want to let your father know you know who Kyungsoo is, or that you've willingly spent the last week with one of his men so you just say in the most insecure voice you can muster "...He kept me safe"

You can see your father hates the fact that he can't kill one of D.O's men. Out of honor your father owed him for keeping you safe. He pulls the gun away and instructs his men to clean up this mess and bring Chanyeol inside. He personally helps you out of the van and into the building. You didn't know where this place was but you assumed that from the short drive it took to get you to him that they had been moving from safe house to safe house like you and Chanyeol had attempted. That would also explain why D.O's men couldn't find him.

Inside, your father leads you to a room and instructs you to get cleaned up and dressed. He assures you no one will hurt you again. You stop him before he leaves. "No one will hurt Chanyeol, right?" 

"No one will hurt him unless we have a reason to" He replies before leaving, closing the door behind him.

You wash up and find something to put on as quickly as you can, you don't trust your father with Chanyeol. He could twist the situation around easily and kill Chanyeol while you are away if that's what he wanted. You pull on the blue jeans and black shirt before hurrying out the door to find the nearest guard and ask for directions to your father. 

"Excuse me?" You put on a friendly and shy act as you find a guard. "Can you tell me where my father is? I seem to be a little lost"

The man just nods and leads you down a few halls before opening a door for you. You step in and just as your eyes land on Chanyeol, who is tied to a chair, your fathers fist connects with the Chanyeol's face. Your stomach leaps into your throat as you see how much violence was inflicted on Chanyeol in the short time you were away.

"What are you doing?" You almost yell at your father. "He kept me safe and fought off your men and now you're what? Going to punch him to death for trying to save me?"

Your father sighs an grabs a rag as he turns to look at you, wiping the blood from his knuckles. "I know you think he's your savior but he's still one of Kyungsoo's men and I need his location so I can find that bastard before he can find me"

"But Chanyeol has been with me for days how would he know where this Kyungsoo guy is?" You ask, playing dumb. You know the two of them gave updates on location and meeting places regularly.

"He has to know" you father says, and for the first time in your life you see your father afraid. He didn't handle fear well.

Wait. D.O and Chanyeol made sure they got in touch at specific times each day, unless of course there was an emergency like D.O's building being blown up. Chanyeol had definitely missed one of these so D.O had to know he was missing. And he knew approximately where the were last so there is a very good chance he was about to blast his way in any moment.

Chanyeol's head rolled forward, so he was looking at his feet, the split on his lip dripping blood onto the floor. "I don't know where he is, I send location updates, its like a drivers log for his men."

Your father grabs one of the chairs near him and launches it across the room yelling "You're lying!"

You jump at the sudden show of rage and watch as he paces the room, running his fingers through his hair. You almost feel bad for your father. Almost.

"Dad?" you say, quietly, careful of how you speak to him right now. "Did something happen between you and this Kyungsoo guy? I've never seen you this stressed out"

"He's going to kill me baby," Your father says, looking out the window on the other side of the room "He's the leader of the fucking mafia and I've pissed him off."

'Yeah no shit' you think to yourself. "What happened? Is there any way we can fix it? Or you know, make him less pissed off?"

Your father shakes his head. "No, I took money from them and I can't pay it back then..." He pauses "I knew he had you, or at least one of his men did so... I blew up his building"

"You what?" You ask, pretending very well, to be shocked. 

"I know It was stupid but I didn't know what he was going to do to you to get me to pay him back" He says.

"And blowing up his building, and possibly me as well, was the best thing you could think of?" You ask, crossing your arms over your chest.

Your father hangs his head as you speak, apparently having his daughter killed wasn't something he was taking lightly. Too bad for him you were probably never going to forgive him. 

Just then something crashed through the window, narrowly missing your fathers head. He ducks down immediately and you jump away from it as it bounces towards your feet, bracing for it to explode or shoot out gas or something

Chanyeol lifts his head to look at the small cylinder on the floor. "Kyungsoo is here. This is his way of giving you a choice"

"How do you know?" Your father asks just as you say "A choice of what?"

"Open the cylinder, it'll contain a note with a choice for you. One option will be horrible and something you cant, or don't want to do and the other will be death." Chanyeol, closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath. He looks like he's really hurting.

Your father stays completely still, looking at the small metal container on the ground. He doesn't move even when the shooting starts outside, he hardly even blinks. He just whispers "How did he find me?"

You slowly start inching your way towards Chanyeol, hoping your father stays in this trance like state until you can get him untied. But just as you get to him your father pulls out his gun and points it at Chanyeol, well at you because you are standing in the way. 

"Dad?" You ask, eyes wide. 

"It was you wasn't it?" He asks, his eyes look unfocused. 

The gunshots are now inside the building and they are quickly getting closer. You stair at your father with genuine fear, he did try to have you killed it wouldn't really surprise you if he took a shot at you himself. 

"Dad, please don't." You say, your voice hardly louder than a whisper.

His eyes still seem glazed over like he's not seeing you. His hand holding the gun at you trembles slightly. "He's not taking me alive" He says.

Just then the door is kicked in and men rush inside, guns pointed at your father. A few of them yell at him to drop his weapon but you can see he's already made his choice. You squeeze your eyes shut and brace for the pain. A single shot rings out and the whole room falls silent. Did you die? No? You crack one eye open and look down at yourself to try to find the wound but there was none. You quickly look behind you at Chanyeol and find he's no worse than he had been a moment ago. 

Where did the shot come from? You swivel your head around and find your father on the floor, blood pooling out of the top of his head. Your blood runs cold. You may not have loved him like you should have but he was still your father and seeing him on the floor with the gun still in his mouth and an ever growing puddle of blood spilling out from his head was making you light headed. You turn away and see someone untying Chanyeol but everything seems to be moving in slow motion. 

Chanyeol looks worried as he slowly stands up. He says something to you but you cant hear him. The corners of your view slowly start getting dark and the floor comes up and hits you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the ending seems rushed, I'm literally falling asleep as i try to finish this chapter and get it posted for you guys


	7. Partners in Crime

Day 12 

"Will she be alright Dr. Kim?" You hear someone say. They sound close, like they are right next to you but you are disoriented and still can't figure out what way is up.

"Please Chanyeol," another voice says "I've known you for years, you can call me Chen. And yes, she will be fine, its just a bump on the head. Nothing to worry about"

The first person, the one closest to you, sighs. "Thank you"

You think the person next to you is Chanyeol because one, your father just blew his own brains out, and two, you didn't know any other men.

"You're welcome Chanyeol. I'll be back in a bit to check on both of you" the other man, Chen, said. You can hear him put something down and his foot steps leaving the room.

You take a deep breath to let Chanyeol know you are awake, not quite ready to open your eyes yet. You feel his hand cover yours and his lips press against your forehead. You have to pry your dry lips apart to speak and your voice comes out hoarse. "Where are we?"

"Kyungsoo's private clinic. He keeps this place so that his men aren't asked about the injures they receive while working." Chanyeol answers as he strokes your hair away from your face.

"Clever." you say, your mouth is so dry you're not sure how you are managing to speak. "Is there any water here?" 

"Yeah hold on" Chanyeol says and you hear him move away. You put your arm over your eyes and crack one open. As you expected the blinding brightness from the hospital lights was beaming down on you. You groan, snapping your eye shut. Why did hospitals think having that much light on someone who was recovering from whatever ailed them was a good idea?

Chanyeol moves back to your side and helps you into a sitting position, you hold onto his arm as he adjusts the bed into an upright position. He leans you back against the bed and hands you the cup of water. You take a sip, your eyes still clamped shut. "Can you turn the lights off, its too bright."

He doesn't even say anything but goes to shut the lights off and returns to your side. You slowly open your eyes, squinting because the light outside the room is still quite bright to your un adjusted eyes. "Thank you"

"You scared me" He says, watching you with a very worried expression on his face. 

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually squeamish like that when it comes to blood." You say looking down at the cup in your hands. "I think it was the fact that my father took his life in that way that caused me to pass out."

Chanyeol sits on the hospital bed next to you and wraps his arms around you. The two of you sit in silence for quite a while, nothing needed to be said. You knew Chanyeol was sorry you had to see your father kill himself. He knew you weren't attached enough to him to feel like you lost family today so he couldn't say the only thing that could be said in this situation, which would have been 'I'm sorry for your loss'. 

After a few moments you remembered Chanyeol had been beaten up a few times and you had completely forgotten to ask how he was. "Oh my god, Chanyeol, I'm sorry I didn't ask earlier. How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

You can feel him smile against the top of your head. "I'm sore but I'll be fine."

Silence falls between the two of you again. It was strange how your life had flipped upside down in less than two weeks. And how, in spite of all the horrible things that had happened and the fact that you were currently in a hospital bed, you were so very happy.

You were so happy you started feeling guilty for being this happy. People died, you and Chanyeol had to run for your lives several times, and then Chanyeol was beaten up badly. But it was all behind you now and you knew things would never be the same and that's what made you happier than you ever remember being.

"Chanyeol?" You say softly.

"Hmm?" He hums, his chin resting on the top of your head.

"Are we going to do that again?" You ask.

"Do what? Run for our lives, killing people on our way?" He says, humor coating his words.

"Well I was asking about the sex, but yeah that to" You say, pulling your head out from under his chin so you can look up at him.

He smiles and even with his split lip and bruised face he's still the most beautiful man you've ever seen.

"I'd gladly do all of that with you" He says.

"Well that's good" A mans voice says from the doorway, breaking the moment. "Because, y/n, you've just inherited your fathers position"

The two of you look over to see Kyungsoo standing in the doorway. He's in all black like the rest of his men had been when they stormed your fathers safe house, he's just missing the bullet proof vest and gun.

"What do you mean?" You ask. 

"The guy that would have stepped in after your fathers death was found outside with a bullet wound to the chest. He stopped me and told me to make sure you take your fathers place. Apparently you have a knack for this line of work." Kyungsoo says as he walks into the room towards the bed you and Chanyeol are sitting on. "I was a little worried to tell you this but after overhearing the conversation you two just had I have an idea that should be beneficial for all of us."

You and Chanyeol stare at him, waiting for him to continue. 

"I was thinking, since Chanyeol is like a brother to me, a younger brother that I can boss around..." Kyungsoo starts.

"Even though I'm older that you..." Chanyeol butts in, smiling a goofy smile.

Kyungsoo shoot him a look before continuing "...And you are now the leader to the gang that potentially could be my biggest competitor, why don't you two get hitched and we combine forces?" 

"M-married?" You ask, stuttering in surprise. "we've hardy known each other"

Kyungsoo shrugs, "I met my wife the day of our wedding, and I can't yet trust where your loyalties are so its that or be my competitor and pay off your fathers debt."

The blood drains from your face a little at the thought of being saddled with the cause of your fathers suicide "Can't you just take over?" You ask

Kyungsoo smiles. "I can but you would need to die for me to do that."

Your mouth hangs open.

Chanyeol, thankfully sees you are in no position to give D.O a proper response and says; "How about we talk over the marriage thing and she'll have your answer tomorrow morning?" 

Kyungsoo nods and leaves the room.

You have to hold yourself back from expressing your shock and alarm before Kyungsoo is even out of the room, which is a very hard task when your mind is racing in like 10 different directions at once. As soon as the door closes behind him you turn to Chanyeol, looking at him with wide eyes. You aren't even sure where to start, so you start rambling and you're sure you aren't making any sense. "Take my fathers position? Marry you? What is he thinking? I can't do that! But if I don't then he'll make me pay, and I probably won't be able to see you any more. Unless we run away and leave him a note saying 'good luck with the crime, you can have these guys-"

"Whoa, take a breath" Chanyeol says, holding a hand up to stop you. "okay lets take this one step at a time. Okay?"

You nod at him, still taking deep breaths to keep yourself calm.

"Alright first things first. Do you think you can handle running the mob? There will be people to show you everything you need to know that is specific to your mob and its dealings, and you've got me for anything else." He says.

"I've got you?" You ask.

"Wedding or not, you've got me" He says, smiling at you.

You almost tear up. "Okay" You say, trying not to choke on your words. "I... I think I can do this if I've got you. I mean I convinced my father those men attacked me so he'd kill them just because they hurt you. Also so he didn't think you slept with me because clearly he would have killed you."

Chanyeol doesn't say anything, but his expression changes slightly. Like he's just realizing something he hadn't noticed before. "Marry me"

"What?" you look at him in shock, "I cant- We cant... We've only known each other for like a week and a half" You sputter 

"So? We'll be engaged for a year while we plan the actual wedding and we can get to know each other better then, plus we spent a week living together and didn't want to kill each other so that's a plus." He says.

You stair at him, not knowing if he's joking or not. "Are you serious?" 

"I've never been more serious. I've dated looking for a woman who wouldn't run from this side of my life and have had no luck finding one. There is no one out there who would expose themselves to a bunch of armed criminals just to save me. No one but you, and I wouldn't want anyone else even if I did find someone." He says.

You shake your head, rejecting the thought of being someone's ideal type. "Come on Chanyeol, would you really want to stay with me if you found your perfect match?"

"I already have" He says, leaning in to kiss you before you can reject his words again.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there is big mistakes, I'm finishing this chapter after working a 10 hour shift. I'll edit it tomorrow if I need to.


End file.
